You Mean the World to me, Ginny Weasley
by dracochik
Summary: Its Harry's 7th year and Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts. There's a week left till the end of the year, will Harry and Ginny get together before then? Where will harry stay when he leaves Hogwarts? Does he still like Cho? How will the prophecy close?
1. Default Chapter

Ginny was in the girls' dormitories and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror next to her bed. She was getting tired of the same hair style everyday and couldnt do anything nice with it. While she sat there brushing her hair, she was thinking about the past school year and was glad the exams were over. She sighed and watched a bunch of giggling girls walking past the room. She put her brush down and started humming while she walked down the stairs and into the common room. She froze. In front of her, sat Hermoinie, Ron, and Harry in front of the flameless fireplace.  
  
"morning sis..." said Ron while he stared at the floor.  
  
Harry looked disappointed at something but he looked up at Ginny and smiled. She quickly turned away from him and looked at Hermoine. She was burrying her face in a book called, "A Fight for Goblins."  
  
"Whats wrong with all of you??" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron sighed and looked at his sister.  
  
"its our last year here Gin...We gotta take one good look at the castle before we leave. We're not gonna see this place for a while..." he said sadly.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and realized why he was so upset. When Harry left Hogwarts, would he go back to the Dursleys? Where would he go? Ginny cared about Harry more than anything...but he didnt know this. She was sad that he was leaving...she wanted to be with him more than anything. If only he felt the same, she thought. He burried his face in his hands.  
  
"What the devil are you doing reading that book?? Exams are over Moine!" said Ron with a disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"I must read as much as i can before we leave! Im so disappointed that there are still hundreds of books in the library that i havent read during the past seven years!! Do you know how much i couldve learned??" she asked.  
  
"Im surprised you hadnt read the whole library in our first year..." he said but she elbowed him.  
  
Harry still had his face burried in his hands when Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Whats wrong mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing...Its just...i dont know where im going after this." he said.  
  
"I told you! You can stay with us at the burrow until you find a place to stay! And i know Ginny would love that." he laughed.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously while Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Would you really love it if i stayed at the Burrow Ginny?" Harry asked with a smile. But she was still blushing madly, and ran out of the portrait hole and out of site. Hermoine slapped Ron in the back of the head while Harry looked very confused.  
  
"You know how she gets around Harry!" she told him off.  
  
"Well sorry! Its not my fault she fancies him again!" he said as his face turned crimson with anger.  
  
"She what...? I thought she was over me." Harry said with his eyes wide open.  
  
"No Harry...shes been dating those guys to get her mind off you. Shes always been quite taken with you, mate." said Ron.  
  
"You arent suppose to tell Harry that! He musnt know!! Ginny told us to keep it secret!" Hermoine jabbed her quill on Ron's knee.  
  
"OUCH! BLOODY HELL HERMOINE!" Ron yelled as he held his leg.  
  
"Serves you right for telling." she said while she raised her eyebrows.  
  
Harry looked shock at this. Ron held his breath and looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"Now whats wrong???" Ron asked with a cranky look on his face.  
  
Harry looked at them both for a moment.  
  
"Harry? What?" Hermoine asked, ignoring Ron who was still nursing his leg.  
  
"Well...its just...I think i like her too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran all the way down to the Entrance Hall, gasping for breath. She couldnt believe what Ron had said! She was furious, so angry that she could explode at any moment like a time bomb. Draco walked by with his fellow Slytherins and stopped everyone when he saw Ginny.  
  
"Look at her! Her face is as red as her hair! I hope she keeps it that way so we dont hafta see all those freckles on her face! And look at her robes! Weasleys are the filthiest beings alive!" he sneered.  
  
Ginny couldnt hold it in and started crying on the spot.  
  
"Whats wrong? Did Potter break up with you?" he laughed.  
  
Just then, Ginny's friend Leawin (a seventh year Gryffindor) came out into Entrance Hall and ran up to Ginny. She held up her wand to Draco's head.  
  
"Get out of here you dirty piece of trash." Leawin said angrily.  
  
The Slytherins all ran away, they knew better than to mess with Leawin. She was very skilled at dueling. Ginny sobbed as Leawin hugged her.  
  
"Dont worry about them Gin...theyre all bloody losers..." whispered Leawin.  
  
Ginny smiled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.  
  
"I dont know what im gonna do without you...most of my friends are a year ahead of me and are leaving..." she said sadly.  
  
"Dont worry about it. You'll be out of here before you know it. And you'll make plenty of friends next year, im sure of it." Leawin said brightly. She smiled and walked into the Great Hall. Just then, Harry came running down the stairs. When he saw Ginny, he slowed down and approached her.  
  
"Ginny, i have something to tell you." he said nervously.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay theres the first chapter. its only the beginning tho ok?? the interesting stuff will happen the next few chapters~ review ppl ok? tell me wut you think!! =) GINNY AND HARRY FOREVER!!  
  
[[**-=dRaCoChIk=-**]] 


	2. A Boat Ride Date

Ginny looked confused. Did Harry run all the way down here just to see her??  
  
"What do you wanna ask??" said Ginny.  
  
"Well...if you could maybe go for a walk with me...?" Harry looked more nervous now.  
  
"Oh um, sure. lets go then." she said, blushing again.  
  
Harry smiled and they started walking around on the grounds. They were quiet for a while and Ginny wondered why he wanted to go out for a walk. They were walking along the lake and could see the giant squid swimming around on the other side. There was a small white boat lying in the grass and Harry went to inspect it.  
  
"Why did you wanna go out for a walk? Its cold out here..." Ginny said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well i wanted to talk." Harry's eyes left the boat and looked straight into Ginny's eyes.  
  
What could he want to talk about?? They havent talked to whole time when they were walking...and why was he looking at her like that??  
  
"Talk about what?" she asked.  
  
He didnt saw anything for about 5 minutes. She was getting impatient, but really nervous too.  
  
"You wanna go for a boat ride?" he asked.  
  
"Whose boat is that?? Are you sure you want to??" she asked.  
  
He didnt say anything but pushed the boat in the water and got in. He held out his hand for Ginny. Her heart started beating so fast. She took it with her eyes closed and stepped into the boat. They were in the middle of the lake when Harry finally said something.  
  
"Gin...do you still like me?" he asked.  
  
She opened her eyes really wide. Her heart was racing in her stomach again and she wanted to jump out of the boat. He smiled at her.  
  
"Why are you always like that around me Ginny? You know you can relax around me, i dont bite you know." he laughed.  
  
"I...I...I do you like you Harry..." she blushed so much that she had to burry her face in her knees.  
  
She felt silly with her face hidden so she looked back up at Harry, who was grinning.  
  
"Ginny, you know that i like you too, its kind of obvious right?" he asked.  
  
She froze. She had no idea that Harry liked her. A happy feeling started to jump around in her chest. She shook her head and he stopped smiling.  
  
"You didnt know?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Oh...well then if we both like eachother, why dont we start dating?" he asked while blushing.  
  
She couldnt believe this. There was one week left till school was out and he had to ask her out when he was leaving. She was still happy but how would they be able to see eachother?  
  
"But Harry, you're leaving Hogwarts...i might not see you for a while." she said with a worried look.  
  
"i'll be staying at the Burrow with you all till i find somewhere to stay. I'll get to see you all summer." he said, smiling again.  
  
"Oh...well i guess its alright then." she blushed again. She was so happy. Finally shes dating Harry!  
  
"Great!" he said, but then he looked down into the water nervously.  
  
He looked around the grounds and at the school.  
  
"Im gonna miss it here." he said sadly.  
  
"Where are you gonna go after you stay with us?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno. I wanna stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place..." he said.  
  
"WITH KREACHER???" she yelled.  
  
"Well at least i can be in the Order now. And the house has improved after the cleaning we did." he said, thinking about how old and dirty it was when he first saw it.  
  
"Oh i see..." she whispered.  
  
They were silent once again and Harry looked up at her. Ginny looked at his beautiful green eyes and his untidy hair. He was so cute...  
  
"i love your eyes..." she blurted. She covered her mouth and couldnt believe that she had just said that in front of him.  
  
He laughed for a moment and then took the oars and started steering the boat back towards the grounds.He stepped out of the boat and held out his hand to take Ginny's again. When she had grabbed his hand and stepped out, he didnt let go of her hand. They started walking towards the school, hand in hand and kept on grinning at eachother. They had walked all the way up to Gryffindor tower together and saw that Hermoine and Ron were still in front of the emtpy fireplace. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny holding hands and his jaw dropped.  
  
"MERLIN'S BEARD! Harry?? Ginny?" he asked.  
  
Ginny giggled and looked down at her feet while Harry winked at him. Hermoine hadnt noticed this, she had her nose in another book called, "Dangerous House Elves." Ron elbowed her and she looked up angrilly, but her anger faded away when she saw them together. She didnt know what to say so she nodded at them with a smile.  
  
"Excellent!" Ron smiled wildly.  
  
They both laughed, this was the happiest moment Ginny had in a long time.  
  
=====================================================  
  
alright thats the second chapter~ plz review and tell me wut u all think!!  
  
-=DrAcOcHiK=- 


End file.
